board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Young Link
He's like Link, only darker and younger. He's also Endgame's sidekick in the Toonami board even though he refuses to admit it. Actually, theres more to it than that. Dark Young Link(Often called DYL for short) is a long time user on Gamefaqs who has migrated from many different boards. He started off on the Ocarina of Time board(said game insipred the username), eventually joining the SSBM and Wind Waker boards. Much younger, he frequently got into arguments over various issues. Some of which he is quite ashamed of(Tiers don't exist anyone?). He moved to Board 8 around the time of the first Character Battle and stuck around from that point forward. He tends to wander elsewhere off season though. DYL has gone through several "dramas" throughout his time on Gamefaqs, forcing him to leave the SSBM board(due to elitism), the Neopets board(due to a very painful experience), the Pokemon Emerald board(also elitism), the Maple Story board and (stupidtiy AND elitism) almost the Anime and Manga:Broadcast and Cable TV(Previously Toonami) one as well. It is difficult to say how all of these start, all that is known is DYL is terminally stubborn and will stand up to his ideas until the end, regardless of the conquences. Regardless of if he wants to or not. DYL is an odd user at times. He can often switch between meltdown and mellow on a whim, and does so often if the subject is something he feels strongly about. He can also be easily hurt or offended by a comment one moment, and be totally unaffected by a far harsher comment the next. While he enjoys arguing debating with others, he doesn't get pleasure from personal attacks. The main thing to remember about this user is that he is often relaxed, but if disrupted from this state is strongly somewhere else. It is a common misconception from users on B8 that DYL is a Link/Nintendo "fanboy". While a fan of both, he is open to many different things and the only Zelda game he owns is The Wind Waker, a game he prefers over Ocarina of Time. As for the Character Battles, he always hopes for a Mega Man > Kirby finals. In short, a cynical, often cranky, quick to anger, stubborn person who remains hopeful, is cheerfully calm, introverted/shy and holds justice in high regard. Dark Young Link: I wish I made more sense... >.> The Painful Neopets Experience People involved Star(Was often "the leader") Pinchy(Best friend of star) Shiny(Good friend who often got into fights) Draco(Good friend who often was the peacekeeer) 90% of this happened on aim. This is an abridged version because I don't exactly think about this every day of my life. It all started with a girl and a Niptor(http://images.neopets.com/template_images/niptor_roar.gif). I was.... 14 I think at this time. On the gamefaqs board someone had a giveaway. The prize was said Niptor(A pet for your virtual pet). The girl technically won, but provided no contact information at all(I believe a rule stated you had to). I posted and put my username down. I got the prize, and the girl was rather upset at me. Draco(who would end up being a close friend of mine) ended up buying one for her, and all was well. Me, and a couple of the other regulars from the board eventually decied to go to an aim chat board reguarlly so we could do typical neopets stuff while talking about other stuff,(Because its faster than gamefaqs and the boards on the neopets site were awful). This worked out for a while, and even the girl mentioned earlier joined in(Star often invited people at random to the chatroom, usually girls). Then some drama happened. The girl did SOMETHING to shiny which pissed star and pinchy off. I never got the details. All I know is that they hated each other from this day forward. More on that later.. While I was playing the game, I often went on the boards on the site. Often I would get into trouble for some awkward reason while I posted informartion about my suspension from neopets on gamefaqs to give people a good laugh. Turns out someone didn't think that was too cool. Pinchy started to get on my case at this point. Rather violently so. Star, pretty much always agreed with him on any subject so it ended up with me fighting between two friends. It wasn't too bad at first, the group got into arguments with each other fairly often these days. It got worse though. Remember the girl mentioned earlier? Well her friendship drifted away from half the group and towards the other half of the group.(And yes this was friendship, nothing lustful) She got into more arguments(Once again I never got the full details) and eventually she stopped coming to the chat. Star and Pinchy felt this was a good time to call her a ***** behind her back, in front of people who were still friends with her. So I stood up for her since I don't believe they should talk crap about her when she isn't there, which made us fought more. I also got suspended on neopets for more silly reasons, at which point star/shiny started insulting me for even posting on the boards on that site at that point(Which I'll admit, they had somewhat of a right to). Star have gotten into quite a few fights the past two years, it didn't help he had started getting a big head.(Aka thinking he could boss us around) While most of us considered him our friend, most of us also lost respect for him. That also didn't help calm things down. Pinchy and Shiny were at each other's throats constantly these days, and I was beginning to dislike Pinchy since most of the time he talked to me was to be horribly insulting. Then the faithful day happened. I saw a board on the neopets site that was a sexist joke towards men. Being the type of guy I was, I had to tell the poster off. I didn't say anything bad though, just that the joke was sexist. Suspended for 244+ hours. Suspended for "talking about sexual acts". Lets bold that. Calling someone sexist got me suspended for 10 days for being "sexually explicit". I was pissed and vented on gamefaqs and then went to do something else. Several hours later I went to the usual aim chat. Star greeted me with "Hes going to be pissed". I was connfused, until he directed me to Gamefaqs. Pinchy more or less said that I was talking about sex, etc. To pour salt in the wound, a recent troll was calling me a pedophile...again. *Massive flamewar on aim* Two friendships died. ..... *Sigh* I don't know why the hell I even did this, I'm reluctant to give away too much information out of respect and I can't describe how the fight truly went down unless I posted what was copied down and... So to make a long story short, the "painful experience" that happened is two friends really hurt some girl that was close to me, and those two friends hurt me as well. I don't truly consider someone a friend unless I feel close to them so when such a friendship breaks... Category:Users